<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Babysitters by applekenma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952201">Chaotic Babysitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma'>applekenma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&lt;3, (boyfriends actually), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi is so soft for kids, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babysitting, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is good at babysitting, Bokuto is stupid, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I still stan them though, Kaido is a savage, Kenma opening up to kids, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Kuroo and Bokuto live together, Kuroo is stupid, One Shot, They are cuties, kuroo is sad, they need help, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:10:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo are babysitting for Kuroo's cousin, Kaido and things get a little chaotic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaotic Babysitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/gifts">ALL_CAPS</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y i k e s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tetsuro-chan, are you <em>positive</em> you can handle babysitting Kaido for the day?" Kuroo's aunt asked Kuroo, holding 1-year-old Kaido in her arms.</p><p>"Yes, I am <em>positive</em> I can take care of him for the day. I have Bokuto with me so it will be a piece of cake!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p><p>Currently, Kuroo was trying to feed Kaido his (disgusting) peas and carrots but, Kaido kept wailing and flinging the spoon in his face. Kuroo began to get frustrated and yelled at his boyfriend who was on the couch.</p><p>"Babe, can you help me out here! Kaido won't eat any of his food and he's making a mess!" Kuroo groaned. </p><p>"Oh, I can help," Bokuto yelled back, got up from his spot on the couch, and came into the Kitchen. </p><p>"I don't think he'll ever calm down," Kuroo handed Kaido to Bokuto. Bokuto beamed up at Kaido.</p><p>"Oh, look at how cute you are!" Bokuto cooed at the baby. Kaido immediately stopped wailing and giggled. Kuroo's jaw dropped.</p><p>"HOW?!" Kuroo yelled, feeling rejected, "You really had to do that do me, huh?" Kuroo asked the baby who just shot him an annoyed look back.</p><p>"BWAHAHA BABE, HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL," Bokuto laughed, causing Kaido to laugh too. Kuroo started fake crying which made Kaido laugh even louder, pointing at him.</p><p>"WOW, KAIDO, I'VE BEEN SO NICE TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?" Kuroo gasped dramatically. Kaido started complaining again so Bokuto decided to start feeding him the rest of his food. Kaido ate it without any complaints and occasionally smiling when Bokuto makes funny faces. Kaido finally finished all his food, satisfied.</p><p>"Bo, how do you do it?!" Kuroo complained.</p><p>"Well, I do have 3 other sisters that I had to take care of," Bokuto grinned.</p><p>"What? You never told me you had sisters...that's cool," Kuroo sighed.</p><p>After that, Kuroo put Kaido in front of the T.V to watch some cartoons. (Well, Kaido AND Kuroo. Kuroo has an unhealthy obsession with Peppa Pig)</p><p>"Baaaaaa...BAAAA...GURHGHU...," Kaido yelled at the T.V. Bokuto then came out of his room and sat next to Kuroo.</p><p>"How's it going, babe," he asks, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. </p><p>"It's going surprisingly well. I'm kind of bored though," Kuroo replies.</p><p>"Why don't we call Kenma and Akaashi?!" Kuroo didn't even get a chance to answer when Bokuto started the call.</p><p><strong>"Hello?"</strong> a voice said that sounded like Akaashi.</p><p>"Hey 'Kaashi!! Kuroo and I are babysitting his cousin and we were wondering if you and Kenma would like to come over," Bokuto replied.</p><p><strong>"That sounds <em>interesting</em>, let me ask Kenma though."</strong> There was some murmuring in the background and the Akaashi came back on.</p><p><strong>"I'll see you in about 10 minutes,"</strong> and with that, he hung up. </p><p>"They coming?" Kuroo asks, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder and watching Kaido play.</p><p>"Yup! They'll be here in ten minutes!"</p><p> </p><p>OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, their doorbell rang. Bokuto jumped up from the couch and went to go answer the door. Almost breaking the door off, Bokuto greeted Akaashi and Kenma.</p><p>"HEY GUYS!!" He went to go hug them in a big group hug.</p><p>"H-Hey, Bokuto," Kenma and Akaashi managed to say because they were getting choked to death by Bokuto's strong <strike>and sexy</strike> arms. Bokuto noticed he was hugging them a bit too tight and let go. They talked for a little bit before entering the living room where Kuroo and Kaido were.</p><p>"Aww, he is so cute!" Akaashi cooed at the little bundle of joy. Kaido slowly wabbled up to Akaashi and raised his arms towards him.</p><p>"U-Up!" Kaido requested. Of course, Akaashi picked him up and smiled at him.</p><p>"What's his name?" He asked.</p><p>"Kaido," Kuroo replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Kaido doesn't really like Kuroo that much for some reason," Bokuto laughed. Kuroo just pouted and huffed.</p><p>"Pfft," Kenma giggled into his fist.</p><p>"It's not funny!" Kuroo whined, crossing his arms. </p><p>"It kind of is, Kuroo-san," Akasshi chuckled. </p><p>"askjidfhjdksl" Kuroo yelled.</p><p>Akaashi and Kenma went to sit in the love seat in the corner with Kaido in Akaashi's lap. Kenma pulled out his switch and started playing Animal Crossing. Kaido looked really intrigued and curious about what Kenma was playing so he began to make grabby hands at him. Akaashi chuckled.</p><p>"Kenma, I think he wants you to pick him up."</p><p>"B-But I'm not that good with children, Keiji..." Kenma replied, nervous because he's never really handled a child. (Does Kuro count?)</p><p>"Please?" Akaashi pouted, making Kenma blush.</p><p>"F-Fine," Kenma put his Switch down and picked up Kaido, sitting him down in his lap. He then picked up his Switch again to continue playing. He was currently upgrading his house and moving in his furniture.</p><p>"Wahhh!!" The baby beamed up at Kenma then his switch. Kenma had to admit, he was adorable. He kind of looks like Kuroo accept without the messy hair. Bokuto and Kuroo were currently making out on the couch thinking Akaashi and Kenma couldn't hear them, but with all the noise they're making it's obvious. They both roll their eyes in unison and continue doing what they were doing. Kaido is starting to doze off a bit and Kenma is stroking his hair to get him to sleep. Akaashi smiles lovingly at Kenma and kisses his lips slightly. </p><p>"W-What was that for?" Kenma blushed, trying to keep his voice down so Kaido could sleep.</p><p>"You just looked so adorable with Kaido-chan in your arms," Akaashi smiled. Kenma just rolled his eyes playfully and turned off his switch. Kaido finally fell asleep in Kenma's arms and Bokuto and Kuroo went into their room. (Doing who knows what) Akaashi then put Kaido on the floor on top of a nearby blanket. </p><p>"Sweet dreams, Kaido," Akaashi then kissed his forehead and went back to his spot on the love seat. Kenma immediately snuggled into Akaashi's side.</p><p>"Where are Bokuto and Kuro?" He asks, curious because it's been almost an hour since they went up into their room. And if on cue, the two boys stumbled into the living room with red faces. Akaashi and Kenma with knowing-smirks on their faces.</p><p>"Wow, so you left us to do all the work so you guys could fuck?" Kenma asked.</p><p>"N-No, we just exercised a bit, that's all!" Bokuto stuttered. Akaashi and Kenma just laughed at that obvious lie, Bokuto and Kuroo blushing.</p><p>"Anyways, Kaido is asleep now?" Kuroo asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, he just dozed off in Kenma's lap. It was so cute," Akaashi cooed. Kenma began blushing and stuttering, with Bokuto and Kuroo laughing their asses off.</p><p>"Shut up or you'll wake him up!" Akaashi hissed. But of course, Kaido started whimpering and woke up crying. Akaashi and Kenma sent them a deadly glare. Kenma had the confidence to go and pick up the child and comfort him.</p><p>"Sorry, Kaido. Bokuto and Kuro are just being idiots," Kenma said, patting the babies pack. Bokuto and Kuroo whined while Akaashi giggled. Kuroo then tried to take Kaido from Kenma to see if he'll let him but the second Kaido saw Kuroo's face he started screaming.</p><p>"Look at what you did!" Kenma protected the baby from Kuroo's face. Kuroo just stood there stunned.</p><p>"Wow, I guess he really does hate me," Kuroo sighs, sadly. Everyone just chuckles but stops when the doorbell rings.</p><p>OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR</p><p>Akaashi and Kenma don't even comment on the doorbell. (It's a typical Kuroo thing to do) </p><p>When Kuroo answered the door, Kaido's mom stood there greeting him.</p><p>"Hello, Tetsuro-chan! I'm here to pick up Kaido, is he doing alright?" She asked, slightly worried that something happened.</p><p>"Oh, he is doing completely fine! I told you it was a piece of cake! (a lie) I'll go get him," Kuroo then excused himself and went into the living room to get Kaido.</p><p>"Aww, bye Kaido-chan," Akaashi fake cried, hugging the baby.</p><p>"Bye-bye, Kaido," Akaashi then passed him to Kenma. <em>Kenma has really opened up to him now</em>, Akaashi smiles.</p><p>"BYE KAIDO!! I'LL MISS YOU!!" Bokuto peppered him with kisses. Akaashi and Kenma rolled their eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Kuroo walked slowly towards the baby, scared he might make him cry but surprisingly he didn't. He just looked really disgusted. Everyone then walked to the doorway to say bye to Kaido one last time. When Kuroo was about to hand Kaido back to his mom he said something really disturbing.</p><p>"B...B...Bitch," he whispered so only them four could hear and smiled. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma's jaw dropped. <em>Did that baby really say, bitch?! THAT'S HILARIOUS, </em>Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma thought. Before anyone could say anything, Kaido and his mom were already gone. Everyone except Kuroo started to tremble, then bursts out laughing so hard they start to roll on the floor.</p><p>"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Bokuto guffawed, clutching his stomach. Akaashi and Kenma could not stop giggling, also rolling on the floor like they have a massive seizure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cried himself to sleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing the last part was HILARIOUS</p><p>Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>